


fight for the Love and Future

by Velocidragoraptor



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Traumatized, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocidragoraptor/pseuds/Velocidragoraptor
Summary: It's been 2 years since Edd, Matt and Tom seen Tord. They didn't know if he was alive, until the Red army capture them and seeing Tord alive, as Edd. Matt and Tom escape Tord launch an attack to capture Tom. Tord still have feelings for Tom and he want Tom with him as he take over England.Sorry if it's bad this is my first ship Fanfic. Enjoy





	fight for the Love and Future

Tom's POV:   
Matt, Edd and I are sitting watching TV, Edd changing the channel trying to find something good on. I wasn't really paying attention, too busy looking Edd. Man, he's too damn cute. I thought to myself. I and Edd have been dating for 5 years and they were the best 5 years of my life with him. Edd sighs get up and walk to the kitchen to get some cola from the fridge. When he opens the door he looks inside and groaned. "We're out of cola." He whined, I chuckled. "We'll get some tomorrow, Babe," I said which Edd groaned again. He walks to me with puppy-dog eyes. "But I want some now..." He whined and pouted. I look down at him and sighed. he's too damn adorable. I thought to myself once again. "Fine, we'll go to the store and get some," I told him. "Yay, road trip!!" Shouted Matt lifting up his arms.

We all start walking to town, I hold Edd's hand as we walk. Edd and Matt weren't paying attention what's around them, but I was I notice they weren't many people out around town, it gets busy around this time. I didn't see that guy that always says "hi" to Edd which is weird. Somethin's not right. I wasn't watching where I was walking and bump into Edd and Matt who stop. "Hey what up?" I asked. I look ahead of them seeing two men wearing blue and red uniforms. I look at the men closely, they had name tags on their coats "Paul" and "Patryk". "Can we help you?" I asked the men. Paul looks at a piece of paper and looks at us. "Yep, that's them." He said pointing a gun at us. I step in front of Edd and Matt to protect them. Paul and Patryk sighed then tackle us putting bags onto our head, I hear Edd and Matt scream. "Damn it!" I yelled. The men forced us into a van. I growled trying to break the rope that tied my hands back, I stop after feeling Edd shaking, he was scared. I try to reach my hand to touch his. "It's going to be okay I'm here Edd," I whispered to him, he slowly calms down. after a few minutes, the van stops. The men pull us out of the van I struggle with them trying to fight them off but no use. Once inside the building, they remove the bags off of our head. I look around to see where we are, but I don't know where we are. I look at Edd to see if he's okay. He looked confused and worried. "Who are you people?" asked Matt, a man wearing the same uniforms like our two kidnappers, punch Matt in the face. "Shut up." said the man grabbing Matt by his hoodie. I growled and yell at the man to stop hurting my friend. The man looks at me and punches me in the gut hard. I gasped in pain and fell onto my knees trying to breathe. Fuck! I thought to myself. I look up at the man who smiled and starts kicking me on my side, I bite my lip trying not to yell in pain. After the last kick, I yell in pain. I hear Edd yelling for me, I try to sit up but the man kicked me down. Before he can kick me one more, I heard a gunshot. The man fell down, I look at him, he had a bullet hole in his head. I slowly get up. "what the fuck?" I look around and at the doorway, there was a man with a smoking gun. At least I think it a man, I had a bad feeling about this man as he walks closer to us. "stykke lur" He said, quietly putting the gun away and lighting a cigar. He looks at us. "Hell old friends." The man said. Edd's eyes widen. "Wha.....Tord...."


End file.
